Version history
thumb|The version number as shown in the bottom right corner of the start screen.This page contains the patch notes of the desktop version of Papers, Please since 1.0.34http://papersplea.se/update/ and the tablet version since 1.0.7. The original release version for Windows and OS X (now MacOS) was 1.0.33 and came out on August 8, 2013. It was preceded by several beta builds. The first iPad version was 1.0.6 and came out on December 12, 2014. All bullet points and text in quotes below are part of the original patch notes. Desktop version 1.1.67 (preview build) "Rebuilt with the latest OpenFL and supporting libraries." *Attempt to fix some missing audio & crash issues 1.1.65 (latest release) *Fixed fullscreen resolution selection logic *Fixed Linux save directory creation 1.1.63 *Rebuilt with several audio-related fixes from OpenFl.org *Always resize software rendering fullscreen mode to best fit *Added GameSub.pl's Polish translation *Changed OpenGL requirement: Anything less than OpenGL 2.0 support will use software rendering mode 1.1.62 *Disabled backup saving by default since it causes problems for some *Fixed crash when starting day on Windows systems with no/incompatible sound cards 1.1.60 "This version features many under-the-hood changes to add localizations, Linux support, and optional software rendering." *Added Linux support *Added language selection for English, French, Italian, German, Spanish, Portuguese (BR), Japanese, and Russian *Added a software rendering mode to improve compatibility *Added a basic save backup system *Lots of small, medium, and large bug fixes *Removed more inappropriate immigrant names (This will never get old) 1.0.41 *Removed more inappropriate immigrant names *Fixed stamp dates *Fixed valid work pass seals to include all 4 listed in rulebook *Fixed some incorrectly assigned dialog *Restored flashing clockface near day end *Fixed some issues with valid aliases giving citations *Fixed Endless timed mode to give +1 point and +5 seconds when detaining *Allow Steam achievements to be re-awarded 1.0.40 *Fixed several cases where clicking on certain screen backgrounds would incorrectly apply a button press and advance to the next screen *Restored some unintentionally-missing potential document errors 1.0.39 *Fixed missing text on certain Mac OS X systems *Fixed case where selecting the gun would also fire a shot *Fixed waiting line people disappearing if you call next person at day end *Fixed errant mouse click messages when clicking on black game border 1.0.38 "This version features an upgraded engine (from old busted NME to hot new OpenFL). This is a big risky change made in an attempt to fix the Runtime Error startup crashes on Windows and other random startup issues on Mac OS X." *Upgraded engine from NME to OpenFL *Disabled shaders (attempt to fix white textures bug) *Made ENTER key toggle stamp bar (same as TAB) for left-handed players *Removed more inappropriate immigrant names *Fixed case where first EZIC agent might be clear for entry *Fixed issues with Obristan ending and wrong # of passports/stamps *Fixed getting a citation when Elisa leaves *Fixed diplomat complaining about Id Supplements *Fixed wall hangings fine to be non-optional *Fixed wall hangings logic to not give warning if only one plaque is up *Fixed possibility of other random Kolechian diplomat appearing on day 27 1.0.37 *Another attempt at fixing the "Runtime Error" startup crash on Windows 1.0.36 *Fixed common startup crash *Fixed diplomat that may complain about Id Supplement 1.0.35 *Removed more inappropriate immigrant names. *Fixed case where first EZIC agent has no errors and is clear for entry *Fixed final supervisor visit logic to not arrest if just one plaque is on wall. *Fixed getting citation when Elisa leaves if Sergiu was killed. 1.0.34 *Removed many inappropriate immigrant names *Fixed inability to un-confiscate passports *Fixed being arrested if you have exactly 0 credits left at night and you've just purchased an apartment upgrade *Fixed Day 31 non-ending that causes exit to menu with a "null" Day 32 save *Fixed booth explosion flash to fade to black as intended *Fixed startup check to show error if OpenGL version is less than 1.4 *Fixed un-correlatable missing Id Supplement for immigrant that gives you the digital watch *Fixed white flash overlay positioning to cover entire screen *Fixed mismatched names on DiplomaticAuth, IdCard, and AsylumGrant from giving citations after they check out ok *Fixed final supervisor encounter to not arrest you for wall hangings if he hasn't warned you yet *Fixed confusing issue with forged DiplomaticAuth seals *Fixed a few typos *Fixed "No Facial Hair" immigrant description to be less confusing *Fixed resisting immigrant on Day 10 when DETAIN button disappears *Fixed weapon instruction bulletin to remove incorrect page-turn corners *Fixed issue where papers could get stuck behind the inspect button *Added more informative in-game dialogs to explain Steam startup issues *Added indicator showing which endings have been achieved (small dots on loading screen) *Potential fix for "Could not load: assets/music/Theme.ogg" error *Potential fix for startup crash on Nvidia cards (Windows) Tablet version (iPad) 1.0.12 (latest release) Sep 23, 2016 *Fixed startup crash on iOS 10. 1.0.8 Dec 16, 2014 *Fixed unsaved stats after finishing the game *Fixed unattainable endings 7 & 8 *Fixed app store languages, category, and keywords 1.0.7 Dec 14, 2014 *Restored the option for full nudity (default off) *Changed the rating to 17+ *Fixed immovable Arskickers banner *Enabled leaderboards for all Endless modes References Category:Papers, Please